1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a propping structure of a golf trolley, more particularly one, which includes two propping members pivotal on respective ones of tube parts of a trolley frame; thus, the propping members will closely touch any-sized golf bag for the golf bag to be firmly held in position when the golf bag is leaned against them.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Golfers usually use golf trolleys to take golf bags in order to save strength on a golf course because golf bags are usually very heavy in weight with many golf clubs held therein.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a currently existing golf trolley 9 includes a trolley frame 91, wheels 92 connected to the lower end of the trolley frame 92, and a propping mechanism 93 joined to the trolley frame 92 for a golf bag to lean against. The trolley frame 91 includes several tube parts 911, which are light in weight, and in pivotal connected relationship such that the golf trolley 9 can be folded to occupy less space, and can be moved and transported with ease. The propping mechanism 93 includes two connecting portions 931, and two golf bag prop pads 932; the connecting portions 931 are secured to respective ones of the tube parts 911 of the trolley frame 91 at a first end, and the golf bag prop pads 932 are joined to second ends of the connecting portions 931 respectively such that there is a certain angle between each golf bag prop pad 932 and the corresponding connecting portion 931. In addition, a first fastening strap 94 is connected to both the golf bag prop pads 932, and a second fastening strap 94 is connected to lower ends of the tube parts 911 of the frame 91. Therefore, a golf bag (not shown) will be firm on the golf trolley 9 after the golf bag is leaned against the golf bag prop pads 932, and the first and the second fastening straps 94 are used to press the golf bag tightly against the prop pads 932, and to support the golf bag respectively.
However, the golf trolley 9 is only suitable for use with golf bags of a particular size, and other-sized golf bags can't touch the prop pads 932 closely when leaned against the prop pads 932 because the shape and position of the golf bag prop pads 932 is fixed; a golf bag won't be firm on the golf trolley 9 if it doesn't touch the prop pads 932 closely. And, a person will have to buy and use several golf trolleys if he has several golf bags of different sizes. Therefore, the above golf trolley isn't economical to use.